Baby Sachs - Love is in the Air
by RDana
Summary: A baby will bring Andrea and Miranda closer and closer, until both women can't deny their feelings anymore. *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

here it is, the continuous of "Baby Sachs", a fic that many of you liked. If you did not read it, please do because it will make much easier to understand "Baby Sachs – Love is in the Air".

Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas gift to all of you.

I hope your Christmas time is full of love, peace and memorable moments with your family/friends.

My other two fics will be updated too, as a Christmas gift.

RDana

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **1.  
**

"Andrea, we always need to live in hope."

Andrea still can hear her sister's voice since that day that Miranda came back to her life. Five months and after that day Miranda did not come to talk to her or anything. Andressa told that one day the woman will come and all problems between the two of them will finish.

Now sitting at her small studio Andrea thinks what her sister told. They are pretty close, it is true, but Andrea never told all the details involving her relation with Miranda. It might be even difficult to herself follow the attraction, not only physical but intelectual that Miranda wield.

Andrea still remember as it was yesterday when they met and Emily's alerting her how she should be around Miranda. The truth is no advice will ever make her prepareted to her ex-boss. And maybe was it that made their relation special. Andrea only became scared of Miranda once, during the Harry Potter's book episode.

Caroline and Cassidy, by other hand, started to sent some e-mails to Andy trying to entrench the relation of them. Andrea was glad to it but at the same time, she wonders how Miranda will deal with the fact or her daughters are in this closest relation with her.

Andrea is just preparing to have shower when her mobile ring.

"Hi! So tell me, when this baby is going to born? You are already late"

"Hi big sis. I am calling because of this. I have been feeling contraction since this morning and my doctor said it was better to go to the hospital when it started. He do not believe the baby will born quickly but said to go."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Andrea, come down. You are going to met us there?"

"Yes, I am going to take a quickly shower and after take a taxi. I see you both there."

And then everything happened to fast. When Andrea arrived at the hospital she was informed that James and Andressa had have a car accident. A truck crash on them and James died instantaneous. Her sister is still fighting for her life, as soon as the baby.

Andrea just sit in one of the plastic chairs when her hearing capture the noise around her. She is tired, it's been almost three hours sitting there waiting for that news. Suddenly a voice that she can recognize anywhere is at the reception.

"I am here to have information about the physical state of James Edward Franks"

The staff look to the imposing woman in front of him and started to write at the computer.

"Sorry Ma'dam but only family related one's can have information about the patient."

Miranda looked to the staff with cold eyes. She was at one of this boring events that she need to appears when she received a phone call at her mobile. She did not recognized the number and give it to Emily deal. When she saw her still first assistant lose all the colour of her already white face, she thinked at the twins.

Emily told her that James have had an accident and the hospital called because she is his contact to emergencies. Miranda thinked about how it could sound strange to others, but she is still his contact as he was hers. They decided never change it because of the twins. So here she is, at the hospital trying to have informations about her first ex-husband.

"James Edward Franks is my ex-husband and I am his contact."

Before the man could say anything else a voice sounds very fragile near Miranda but she still were able to know from whom it was.

"Miranda, they had have an accident."

Miranda slowly move to be in front of Andrea's sad eyes. The girl is been crying with no stop. The editor did not know what to do. They are not been speaking since that day months ago and now this.

Miranda take Andrea's arm, in an almost elegant-violent way and carry both to some, according to her, very uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Care to explain."

"Andressa have been having contractions since the beginning of the day. Because the accident her aminiotic sac broken and now she and the baby are fighting for their lifes."

Miranda become aware that Andrea did not say James name. She could even think that maybe her ex-husband could have left Andressa alone but she remember very well how protective he was with her and she knows that James was with Andrea's sister. And for the journalist not mention him, it is not good news.

"James?"

"I am so so sorry Miranda. He died at the scene."

Miranda never imagine something like this could happen. She and James still have a really good relation and apart of the moment that she believed that he was with Andrea, she never had have any bad experience of sharing her life with him. James was the perfect husband anyone could have. It is sad that things finished this way.

James and Andressa did not have time to married because after a lot of talking they decided to do it when the baby born. The union never happened. And now here is she, mouring her ex-husband and might be his fiancee and the baby of them. And more than that, with a very scared Andrea in her arms.

Miranda should be up to the moon with Andrea so close to her but it is not the circunstances she would like to be to them be more intimate.

Andrea realize at some moment that she is at Miranda's arms and tried to not move to much. She is feeling safe for the first time since she arrived at the hospital and she will not want to lose it. Unfortunatelly not to long after feel this safety a doctor stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me, are you Andrea Sachs?"

Miranda looked to the man in front of her and to Andrea, in her arms, moving quickly to be able to reply the doctor. In seconds the journalist was stand up; Miranda near but not touching her.

"Yeah!"

"I am sorry for your loss. Your sister have a very heavy internal bleeding."

Andrea tried to not show the weakness that dried all her energy in seconds. Miranda still very close to her, now with her hand on her back, is the only think that prevent her to faint.

"The baby?"

The doctor looked to Miranda and Andrea and have a small smile.

"It is a girl. We need to put her at the intensive care for newborns just in case. But if she still this strong, she could leave in two days. Excuse me please, I have other patients to see."

Andrea blow gently, her niece is fine. At least one part of her sister will be with her. And when her mind process what was happening she became really pale. Miranda realize that the news are suddenly to much to Andrea and slowly put her to sit back at the chair.

"Everything will be alright Andrea. We will take care of this, together."

After listening the voice of the woman she loves telling that they will take care of all the chaos that are coming, Andrea started to cry. And them, again, Miranda is there, to make her feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

I know it is a while since the first chapter and this is a small. I only wanted to give this small update for now. Have a great Saturday to all of you and reviews are welcome.  
RDana 

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **2**.

Andrea didn't know what to do now. She was standing outside the room showing the babies that had just been born. She saw her niece from far away. The nurse saw her looking and decided to ask which baby she was looking for.

Andrea pointed to the last baby and the nurse give a smile. The baby was born a couple hours ago and looked like a fighter. As Andrea was looking at her niece she felt the presence of the woman in her dreams.

"The doctor said your sister's body will be free in a couple hours. I already recognized her and James, so you do not need to do it."

Andrea's eyes moved from the glass that are with her niece to Miranda. As usual a very professional and efficient person that already took care of everything.

"Thanks Miranda."

"You are welcome Andrea."

The two of them now look to the glass and to the small incubator. Miranda felt so small near the pain that she can feel at Andrea's presence. The girl is obviously mourning.

"We spoke a few days ago and she said the name she would like to give to my niece."

"What name is that? Can I have this precious name that your sister chose."

"Mary Elise Sachs."

"Mary Sachs because the poetry and playwright?"

"Yes. She was one of the ones that was Andressa's favourite. She always loved her. According to my sister even James did not have a problem about the surname."

"Well. James always had some kind of fondness to the play The Twelfth Disciple. I don't know how many times he told me he went to see it on Broadway."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was one of the reasons our marriage did not work."

Andrea looked at Miranda with question's in her eyes. So the fact of their marriage failed was because James liked a play? She was not able to understand the relationship, maybe he was a bit of obsessive about it.

Miranda saw the questions in the girl eyes and needed to let out a laugh, a genuine one.

"Andrea, James is ..."

Miranda stopped the sentence and felt the feelings come in.

"James was a very intelligent and intellectual man. He only have one fault: speak about this play every single time during our married. I was even able once to find the original of this and buy to him thinking he should stop to talk about it."

"I have the feeling it didn't work."

"No it didn't. A few months after, I asked for a divorce. We became best friends and I did not have to listen about it anymore."

"So I believe you did not like the name my sister chose for my niece..."

"Don't be foolish. The fact that I am not a fan of the author doesn't mean I can't appreciate a beautiful name and Mary Elise is beautiful."

"Thanks Miranda."

"You're welcome dear."

The two stayed side by side until Andrea's mobile started to ring.

"Voicemail."

Miranda nodded. The girl did not need to say anything to her and still she decided to share this detail. Suddenly Andrea started to cry hard and shake and the editor didn't know what to do. Miranda moved closer to Andrea and put her hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"It was a message from Andressa. She said I was running late and them I can hear the crash."

"Oh Andrea I am sorry. Come on dear, the nurse is calling to you to see your niece."

Miranda waited outside because she did not want to interfere with Andrea and the baby. She needed to have some information though and took out her mobile and started to call someone she knows that will be able to help.

"Leslie dear. Please ring back. That's all."

Miranda was watching the girl that was very carefully touching her niece's small hand. Then she decided, she will protect these two the same way she protected Caroline and Cassidy. The love that she could see in Andrea's eyes made her feel complete, she does not want lose it again. The months that they stayed in silence was all too much and her daughters even said she needed to find a way to tell Andrea how she felt.

Now, after almost twenty minutes of watching Andrea and her niece, she felt her heart beating faster than before. She wanted Andrea and Mary Elise be her family, she is sure that Andressa, if have a will, gave the rights to her sister.

Leslie already called, not too long ago, telling her that James left a will. It's been a long time since a newborn was a part of her life but she could manage it with Andrea.


	3. Notice

Dear readers,

My laptop is having some issues and I totally forgot to save the last chapters I was writing. So it will be some time until have new chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

Slowly I am able to write some chapters. My Beta already had a look on this one and I hope you guys enjoy.  
RDana

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **3.  
**

 **Andrea's apartment**.

Andrea decided to leave the hospital and Miranda took her to her apartment. She was really grateful. Since she didn't believe she could have found her way back home by herself.

Miranda followed Andrea upstairs not waiting to be invited into the small apartment. She must be sure that the girl was fine but she had her doubts about it.

"Andrea, is there anything I can do for you?"

Miranda looked carefully around the place. The apartment was not large, a tolerable size for a single woman, but not for an adult and a baby. Babies needed space and this place did not have it.

Andrea didn't reply. Miranda, the opposite. She started to cry harder and harder and the older woman took the younger one in her arms. They stayed in silence. Andrea trying to take from Miranda's stable emotional state and Miranda, the love that she could see in the girl.

"Where is your room darling?"

Andrea showed the place with her head and Miranda took Andrea to her room. Slowly she started to take the woman's clothes and left her only with panties, trying to not look at Andrea's torso.

Even though she was not familiar with the room, she opened some drawers with no shame and found a long t-shirt for Andrea.

"Come here, let's put this on and then you can go to bed."

Andrea let Miranda do whatever she wanted with her, like a doll in the hands of their owner. She didn't really remember the moment her body touched the mattress.

"Please, don't go."

"I did not have any intention on leaving. I have to make a call and I'll be back."

Miranda left the room and waited to find a more secure place. Then she wrote a text message to Roy telling to come back tomorrow morning around 7am. After that, the call.

At the second ring, the mobile was pick up.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Cassidy was in the middle of a conference that she has been dying to see for a long time and her mother knew that. She and her fiance were just leaving to go back to their hotel in Vancouver, they live in Toronto.

"Sorry Bobbsey but the intention of this call is not a pleasurable one."

Cassidy was still living in Canada, much as it was a displeasure from her mother, but she was not a little girl anymore and Miranda could not do too much about it anymore.

"Bobbsey, I do not have kind way to say you this. But first tell me, is Frederick near you?"

"Yes mom, Fred is here with me. What happened? Something with Caro?"

"No darling, your sister is fine, I believe. I did not call her yet. But Bobbsey, I do not have good news."

"Fuck mom! You are scaring me!"

"Cassidy! Please that is not the way to talk to someone."

"Mom, please, tell me what is wrong?!"

"Could you put it at the speaker so Frederick can listen too."

"Okay Miranda, we are on the speaker. Please, can you tell me what's wrong. Cass is almost having a heart attack here."

"Bobbsey, your father and Andressa died in a car accident."

"What?", Cassidy was now crying.

"Hum, Miranda, you need to be more careful on how to tell things like this to your daughter. I hope you do not only tell this way to Caroline. We'll call you back soon."

And like that, the phone call ended much to the dissatisfaction of Miranda. She pressed number two on her mobile, now it was the time to tell Caroline. The girl was much closer to her father than Cassidy.

After three rings the mobile was answered. It is around 2:30 am in Lisbon. Caroline was travelling with her girlfriend Maria. She was a girl that she met a few months ago; she had been born in Lisbon, where her grandparents still live.

"Ola."

"Hello Maria, it's Miranda. I must speak with Caroline, please."

"Miranda, she is sleeping. I don't want to wake up her."

"It is de rigueur I speak with her, por favor."

Maria knew who Miranda Priestly's was before she met Caroline Priestly. No one in the world was unable to know the woman if you worked in the circle of fashion and Maria was a photographer. So when Miranda said "please" twice, in English and in Portuguese, it means one thing. It is really important.

"One second, I will wake her up."

The last thing Miranda wanted was to hear her daughter's girlfriend talking to her Bobbsey in her bed but she need to...

A very sleepy voice comes to her ear. She could be smiling, remembering the time that Caroline was a small child not wanting to wake up.

"Mom, what is wrong? It is a bit more than 2 am here, we were sleeping."

"Darling, can you please put the mobile on speaker."

The advice from Frederick popped in her mind and Miranda decided to be a bit more careful.

"Okay mom, you are on speaker. Is anything wrong with Cassidy?"

"Darling, your sister is considerably fine."

"Mom. I do not like this. If Cass is fine, who is not fine?"

"Hum..."

Miranda tried her best to be gentle with the news but she was so used to demanding things from her assistants. Even now, that she was starting to think about retirement or go to a part-time job then promote Nigel, she cannot stop to think as an executive and editor persona.

"Mom, is this about Dad, or Andressa, or Andy?"

"Hum, should I say it is about the three of them?!"

"Oh mom, the baby arrived? What's the name of my baby sis?"

Miranda was regretting the need to stop this sudden happy energy from her daughter, but she needed to tell the truth. The painful truth that would make her daughter's life a nightmare for a while.

"Yes darling, your sister is already in this chaotic world and is a beautiful girl, a bit early, but she is fine."

"Great mom. Can you tell dad and Andressa we are very happy for them. We were planning to go back to NY in two days. It is beautiful here but mom, I miss the Big Apple."

"Oh Bobbsey."

Caroline was always good at the tone of voice of her mother. She gave a look to Maria, that even not knowing Miranda this well, could sense something was not right.

"Mom. I am glad to know that my baby sis..."

"Mary Elise Sachs"

"Wow! Like the poet, dad is over the moon with this, isn't he?"

Miranda was not able to control a sob. And this was enough to alert Caroline.

"Mom, is dad alright?"

"Oh Bobbsey. It was a terrible accident."

"Accident. How bad, mom?"

Caroline is now crying and Maria just put her arms around the girl.

"I am soo soo sorry darling."

"Andressa?"

"They both died."

"Mom, we are taking the first flight available to NY."

"Darling, I am at Andrea's apartment. Later we will go to the townhouse. Text me the details of your flight and Roy will take you."

"Thanks mom."

"Sorry darling. Maria, take care of my baby."

"I will Miranda."

Miranda put the mobile to vibrate, she did not have the desire of any calls disturbing Andrea and slowly started to take of her clothes. She had been having a lot of dreams of sharing her bed with Andrea, or the girl's bed, but never in these circumstances.

Somewhere between the short walk to the living room and the room, Miranda took her clothes off and put them on the chair near the room's door. She took the other long t-shirt that she separated for herself and smelled it. It had Andrea's smell. With a sad smile, she put it on and slowly went to share, for the first time, her bed with Andrea.

"Miranda?"

"I am here darling, try to sleep."

"Stay?"

"Always."


	5. Twitter

Hi dear readers,

I decided to create an account at twitter to let you guys know when updates of my fics are been posted since the website is still playing around with the alert e-mails and updates and so on...

So from today, you guys that have twitter, please, follow – or only look there, to know if updates are at the websites.

I was able to send PM to some of my followers but not all of them since I can't do it with guests. And since my life is been pretty busy and complicated, it will makes easier to me too.

So my twitter is:

RDana_fics

Thanks a lot guys.

Have a great week. :)


	6. Chapter 4

_Dear readers,_

 _I know it is a long time since I updated this fic. In the mean time I lost the help of my Beta and since is hard to find a new one to help with old fics, I decided to update it without a Beta. Why? Because I believe my readers deserve to have a clousure at fics – I hate when I like the fic and is not updated for months or years..._

 _I hope you all understand. It is not the end of the fic, yet._

 _Enjoy._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **4.**

 **Andrea's apartment**

 **Andrea's bedroom**

Miranda is trying to stay still at the bed, she does not want to move afraid that her body could betray her. Suddenly she feels a leg snacking around her leg and afraid of what she will see, she turns slowly her neck to the oppositive direction of the body near hers.

Andrea is sleeping, or something near this state, but her legs look like they have they on life, going up and down Miranda's legs. The editor try not make any noise but then, when she believes is able to control herself, Andrea's left arm is snaking her waist.

"Hum, Miranda..."

"Andrea, darling, you need to stay still okay. I am in need of my sleep, so do you."

"Staying?"

"If you stay still yes. If not I will need to find a place in your living room."

And after that ultimate Andrea stopped to move and Miranda is able to relax and sleep.

 **Priestly's Townhouse**

 **4pm**

Miranda arrived at the home some minutes ago. She wants Cara to prepare a dinner to Caroline and her girlfriend. The truth is Miranda never saw Maria and until not too long ago, for her, her daughter was still single and a little girl...

Single does not mean without her crushes and small moments of passion with someone. But then, Caroline said she is pretending to marry Maria.

At the beginning, Miranda believed that her daughter is in a delirium moment of passion, this thing that people call be "in love". Her Bobbsey is still young to commit to someone to life, or at least is this that is expected, with a married.

After Miranda gave the orders to Cara, she walks to the door of her house. Two nurses, that she contract without Andrea's knowledge, are arriving and they're specialize in premature newborn babies. Their job will be to help with Andrea's niece.

Cara's eyes become widen when she saw Miranda opening the door. Since she started to work to Miranda, more than 30 years ago, this never happened.

Miranda doesn't need to look she can feel the other woman near her. She opened the door to the nurses come in.

"Cara, we are both busy. Continuous your duty. That's all."

In seconds two nurses are inside the house. Emily has checked them after received a text message at 6:30 am asking for this urgent task. In less than 2 hours she has a list to Miranda and then, interviewed six people and this is the result.

"I hope you both understand how this situation is unique. I will be recompensating you both with a good amount of money to help me and my friend Andrea with her niece."

"Yes, Ms. Priestly."

"You both will direct to me as Miranda, always. I know Emily gave all details. Both of your rooms are on the third floor, where it will be Mary Elise room too."

"Please, let me show you both the accommodations. I expect you both in two days, early morning. And, you both cannot say a single word of this to the press since you both sign the contract. Any mistake and forget you both, that life is a possibility outside hell."

The two women, around the forties, nodded. They are receiving a lot of money to be quiet and they will not do anything wrong.

Miranda is still at Runway but she is starting to think in retire. The idea could postpone some years but with the tragic death of her ex-husband and Andrea's sister, the idea is starting to become more constant in her mind.

Miranda love Andrea and she knows the younger woman has feelings for her too, it is pretty obvious but, circumstances made them be separated in the past. Now, life is giving a second chance to them but how she will explain this to her children.

Cassidy and Caroline are young women now but they never imagine that their mother could make public her sexual orientation.

As Miranda is dealing with her internal doubts of how to tell about her new meeting with Andrea, her mobile rings. The name at the ID makes her smile.

"Hello, darling."

 **Andrea's apartment, seconds before Miranda accept the call**

Andrea is tired, she is not been able to sleep well, apart the cuddles moments with Miranda in her bed.

They didn't do a lot, apart feels each hot body near each other, not touching too much, but reminding themselves that they were not alone, that they had each other.

But today she felt upset than ever. Tomorrow is her birthday and her sister decided to surprise her with two tickets to a concert tonight. They were supposed to go to listen, Sting, since both of them were huge fans. The delivered ticket arrived less than 10 minutes ago.

With the ticket, a message...

" _I know I have my family now but you will be with me tonight, cancel all plans! And at midnight, I will be the first to say: Happy Birthday. Love you, sis."_

 **Present time. Phone call**

"Hello, darling."

"Mi-Miranda..."

"Andrea, are you alright?"

"I-I just re-cei-ved a ti-cke-t to a con-cert.", the girl said sobbing

"Andrea, are you alone?! I do not like to listen you soo distressed. And care to explain what is fundamentally important in that piece of paper?!"

Andrea didn't like the tone of voice of Miranda. She looks like almost angry.

"It was my sister birthday present to me. We were supposed to go to see Sting's concert."

Miranda stays quiet for a while, not sure what she supposed to say to this information. Andrea checked her mobile to be sure the older woman is still at the line and before she could say a thing, Miranda tone's of voice, much more gentil now, spoke.

"Since your sister, unfortunately, can't be there, we go."

Andrea is taken by surprise with this, forgetting to be upsetting and just curious.

"But Miranda, do you ever went to a rock concert?!"

"Well, darling. It is been a long, long time but yes, I was there in the past. Some concerts and one of them included The Police so, yes, I will be pleased to see Sting with you... send an e-mail with all details and I will see you later. I need to go."

Andrea stays looking for her phone in her hands. These are a lot of new information to take in once. Miranda likes rock, Miranda went to a rock concert including The Police and, yes, they are going to Sting tonight, as a date. Definitely, it was not the initial plan but now Andy has a smile on her face.

"Our first date, as a couple, or almost it... great!"

Andrea run to her bedroom trying to discover the best clothes to be used tonight.


	7. Chapter 5

_Dear readers,_

 _I know it is been a while but a new update to delight of many. Enjoy it._

 _Hope you guys and thanks to my Beta – that loves this fic a lot. :)_

 _RDana_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **5.**

 **Sting Concert, Central Park**

Andrea is not sure what she supposed to do. She is trying to pay attention to the concert but it's almost impossible do so with a beautiful woman near her, wearing very tight jeans, obviously designer one's, a very old The Police t-shirt, that she is wondering why Miranda kept and a Prada leather tennis shoes, that she is not sure what name it is.

"Is the concert not what you expected Andrea?"

Andrea was not sure what Miranda said to her and looked a bit surprise since she only registred her name at the end of the sentence.

"What?"

"I am wondering if the concert is not acceptable to yours expectations?"

"Oh no it is great! More than great really, it is fantastic."

Miranda smiled, she is trying hard to get the attention of the younger woman and once in awhile she jumps a bit so her t-shirt can go a bit up. And she is sure that she is having the effect she hoped from the journalist because she hear some moans here and there.

"I am glad to know. The concert will finish soon, unfortunately."

At this Andrea only nodded. New music and a very unexpected movement from Miranda and suddenly Andrea is being kissed, a very powerful kiss that put Andrea's mind in the clouds.

"I have this tradition to kiss at concerts. I do hope you don't mind."

Andrea is in shock. Miranda Priestly just kissed her and said it is a tradition. She can die now, and will die happily.

The concert finished and Miranda takes Andrea's hand and kissed it. It is past midnight.

"Happy birthday darling. Your present is at the car, Roy went to get it during our time at the concert."

"Pre-present?"

"Yes Andrea. People usually receive a gift during their birthday."

The women walk side by side, quiet. When they approach the limousine Roy opened the door and give a small nod to his boss. As Andrea come into the car, a surprise.

The limousine is full of red and pink roses, a bottle of champagne and a small velvet box.

Andrea sits quickly, not trusting her legs anymore and Miranda following the movement and sitting at the other side. She takes the small box and opened it.

"Andrea, I believe that we lost a lot of time already and well, I do not like to lose unnecessary time. So, will you give the honour of being my fiancee?"

Andrea is to happy to say anything and just jumped on Miranda, kissing her with so much fervor. When they stop the kiss to breath, Miranda gives a big smile, one that she only reserves for her daughters.

"I consider that now is appropriate to introduce you to my circle as my fiancee and soon, my wife. It is indeed a great moment in my life, my dear."

The trip back to the townhouse is made with them side by side, kissing every once in awhile, glasses of champagne and Miranda singing her favourites songs from the group.

Andrea is enamoured, Miranda is gorgeous and has a beautiful voice. She could be a singer, if she wishes. Well, this woman could be anything, and Andrea didn't believe she would be anything less than perfect.

As they arrive at the townhouse, the lights are on, something that Miranda didn't remember leaving this way. She opens the door only to be greeted by her daughters.

Cassidy and Caroline arrived in the city very early this morning and both said they would not be going to the townhouse straight away but would come later. Miranda waited almost all day to see them and since she had the concert to go, she left a message for them that she was going out with Andrea and would be back to the house around 1 am.

"Bobbseys, darlings."

The twins run to hug their mother and Andrea stayed looking and feeling a bit out of the place. When the hug finished, the twins look to her and when they are moving to hug her, Miranda stops her daughters.

"Bobbseys, let me introduce her."

Caroline looks to her mother like she is crazy, maybe the trauma of the lost of her ex-husband. Cassidy only stayed quiet, waiting for one more bombastic news.

"Caroline, Cassidy, this is Andrea Sachs, my fiancee."

The twins smiles and kisses Andrea and then, bring their mother to a family hug.


	8. Chapter 6

_Dear readers,_

 _This is the last chapter of "Baby Sachs – Love is in the Air". I hope you all liked it, just a simple fic where love is every chapter, from the beginning to the end._

 _Thanks to read it. And soon more fics will come..._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **6.**

 **One year later**

The life ot the Priestly's are going to change today. Miranda is going to marry Andrea Sachs, her fiance of one year.

The couple, very in love, decided to make their family official. The twins deserve it and so does little Mary Elise Sachs-Priestly, who did in fact take Miranda's surname, and is now recovered from all the health issues that she developed when she was born.

Miranda is just looking out the window of her "summer house". Andrea is playing with Mary Elise on the beach, the girl is watching the waves and jumping over them here and there, with Andrea's help.

Mary Elise started to walk around four months ago, taking the doctors by surprise since it was considered to early. Well, Miranda expected nothing different, the baby have the Sachs determination and her perseverance. Anything less than exceptional was not acceptable.

After the night of Sting's concert, she and Andrea started to get to know each other better. She became fascinated with the journalist's heart, not that she hadn't seen it before, but being close to her, is totally different.

The first time they made love, Andrea said it was the first time that her heart became full of joy. After that, Miranda wanted to be sure that that joy was something always present in the girl's life and not only when they are sharing the bed – independent of having sex.

The summer house is Andrea's. Miranda bought it as a present when Mary Elise had finally been considered strong enough to have a normal life as any other baby her age.

Andrea had called her to tell the news and Miranda decided to celebrate it. The summer house was a house they saw once, when they stayed at Doug's apartment, very near the beach.

Doug had moved to the Montauk beach area around nine months ago after a better job opportunity came available. He became part of Mary Elise's life as her godfather, and they all try to go to visit him as often as her busy life and Miranda's schedule permits. So, one day the four of them are at the beach, Mary is in Doug's arms, when Andrea saw the house.

 **Flashback**

"Oh my God, Miranda, look at that! The house is amazing. Imagine having a view like that and breathing the fresh sea air first thing every morning"

Miranda looked at the house, thinking how she could persuade the owners to sell it. If Andrea stayed delighted with it, it will be hers. Since they became a couple, she started to try to find a present to give the girl but she always said her love and the twins and Mary Elise were all she could ever need or want.

Less than one week since they saw the house, it became Andrea's present. The amount of money paid made it an easy decision for the previous owners.

It was one of the most beautiful moments in their life together, when Andrea received the keys to the house. The girl jumped to Miranda, it was the beginning of their weekend alone, the twins and Mary Elise having a sleepover at Nigel's, her second godfathers, home.

Miranda had prepared a very romantic dinner, that made Andrea suspicious, not that this was an uncommon thing but, with Miranda smiling to no end throughout dinner and telling Andrea that she just bought her favourite box of chocolates for dessert.

Andrea loves chocolate, and Miranda knows it, but she'd never had this kind of predatory smile when decided to get some chocolates for Andy. Inside the box were two things: a key and an envelope.

Andrea looked to Miranda and the Editor-in-chief only give a nod. The younger woman open the envelope and inside was the papers for HER house.

That day they made love too many times to count and Andrea said she was the luckiest woman in the world. Miranda, kissing her, just shook her head and whispered in her ear.

"I am the lucky one, my angel."

 **End of flashback**

The house is not too close to the busiest areas of the beach and so, the Priestly's can have some quiet moments without people screaming around. It is located just a short walk from the one of the six state parks that make up Montauk Point State Park. The house, with three floors, previously was a small family hotel at the turn of the 19th century, and has 10 rooms – and two of them with an en-suite, two kitchens – located on the first and second floor, four bathrooms and three living rooms, one to each floor.

Miranda had the house totally redecorated with Andrea's style and it became much more comfy and modern than with the previous owners style.

On the first level of the house, the walls are two different shades of blue and it has wood floors. The second level's walls are grey and black and the third level, where the families bedrooms are all located, is all white. In the baby's room, they put up some stars on the ceiling, since Andrea said that the baby will not be too scared at night since the stars are glow in the dark...

Miranda agreed, after all, she said Andrea could do whatever she wanted with the house but she thinked it was a childish thing believe. Anyway, Mary Elise was not going to be there very often to see these "miracle stars".

Now, after some times in this house, Miranda can consider it her second home. In her previous marriages, she had "summer houses" for the twins enjoy their time outside Manhattan, but she never consider those places a second home.

Andrea made the difference with her bright smile, her brown eyes and her big heart. And Mary Elise too, Miranda will never deny anything for this girl.

A sudden laugh causes Miranda look to down the long corridor only to see a very wet girl running to her.

"Ma! Ma! Mom!"

"Oh my princess, where is your mom?!"

At this Andrea comes inside the room, her body all wet and dripping water all over the caramel carpet. At any other time in her life Miranda definitely have made an issue about this behaviour, now, she cannot. The vision is to delightful to deny and suddenly her mouth is too dry to have speak the words anyway.

"Andrea."

"Oh Mira, she run away after I put her at the floor here, she was in my arms before. I can't believe how she can run this fast, she didn't started to walk to long ago."

Miranda, with the girl in her arms, kiss her forehead.

"She is smart and special. I didn't expected anything less of my daughter."

"Yours. Ours. And speaking about daughters, where are Cassidy and Caroline? They are supposed to be here hours ago."

Miranda looks to Mary Elise now wants to get down, probably to go to play with the magazines at the top of Miranda's and Andrea's bed.

"They arrived several minutes ago but for some reason wanted to go to the center. No idea why."

Cassidy and Frederick are still together but she doesn't want to marry him, saying they are good the way they are now. Miranda is not happy with this, since she always dreamed of having a princess wedding for the twins. But she loves her girl and this is a small thing to overlook to see her daughter's happiness.

Caroline and Maria broken up two months ago after a long relationship, well, long considering Caroline problems with be with someone to long. Caroline now lives with a tortoise that she consider her "baby" and a cat.

Miranda can't visit her as often as she would like since Caroline is living in Colorado. She found a job opportunity there as soon as she came back from Portugal.

Today though, all the Priestly's will be together, including the animal's. A small ceremony will be held, with Doug, Nigel, Emily and Serena as guests.

Suddenly the sound of a car makes the two women smile. The twins are back and now they can start to prepare everything for the ceremony that will be happening at sunset on the beach. Afterward, the twins and their guests will stay with Mary Elise and the couple will fly to Greece, where they will be for five days as a honeymoon present from Nigel, Doug and Serena, Nigel's idea. Emily had a separate gift for the couple, two days in Paris.

Andrea loved it, Miranda didn't like the idea of a trip to Greece too much but Paris, yes, she will love going to Paris again even for only 48 hours.

As the hours pass, the guests prepare the house for the ceremony and as soon the sunset came, the couple and guests are on the sandy beach, they used a long carpet for an aisle, they are of course having a beach ceremony.

Andrea is wearing a short white dress, a gift from Valentino. And Miranda, a gold long dress, another present from Valentino. He said was not able to be at the ceremony, but at least, could do something for the couple.

The twins are wearing Prada dresses, as the same as Mary Elise. The twins are going to be bridesmaids, Cassidy for Andrea and Caroline, Miranda. Mary Elise is the ring bearer and even she didn't understand wherever it was, she was aware it is something important.

For her vows Andrea choose a poem from one of her favourite writers, the Chilean poet/diplomat Pablo Neruda.

" _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

 _I love you simply, without problems or pride:_

 _I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you,_

 _so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,_

 _so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_

Miranda decided not to go such a so romantic way, she is romantic but, well, she didn't see the need to show it to other people...only to Andrea. And she loves what she has with the younger woman that now is her wife. Her poem, something simple and powerful as life, from the French poet Charles-Pierre Baudelaire.

" _L'amour est une rose._

 _Chaque p_ _é_ _tale une illusion._

 _Chaque_ _é_ _pine une r_ _é_ _alit_ _é_ _."_

After both read their poems/vows, they stepped closer to each other and shared a tender and powerful kiss putting all the emotions of the moment into it.

Miranda takes Andrea's hand and kissed it. Andrea, give a kiss at Miranda's forehead. And just like that, the Priestly's walk back to the house with their guests emotional as ever, trying hard not to cry and a very excited Mary Elise, running to her mothers and taking each of their hands in hers. And smiling saying:

"Moms, love you."

Now Miranda is sure, she has the family she always dreamt about and never imagined could happen. And Andrea, has the love of her life, a woman she never, in her wildest dreams, thought she could ever say is hers. And Mary Elise, has two mothers that love her to no end and two big sisters. Caroline and Cassidy, have a family where love is fundamental.

The end.


End file.
